cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadi
X-GEN (2010 - 2012) The first of the current Allure roster to join X-Gen wrestling, followed closely by Quinn LaCosta, Devitaki, and Jessie West (then known as Justice). The four stood out from the crowd of far less talented women and quickly formed a bond. X-Gen wrestler Devin Hex dubbed the four "Cherry Bombs" in reference to the Runaways song, due to the fact that he saw them as four women that immersed themselves in what was predominantly a man's world and had talent that was on par with their male counterparts. Though he had the best intentions when designating that game, none of the four were very fond of the comparison, but before long the name began to stick and eventually found its way onto television with the four of them forming a stable under that name. Nadi was the first to strike gold in X-Gen by defeating Miranda Ross for the X-Gen Women's Championship. Before long, tensions began to grow within the Cherry Bombs. Devitaki began to strongly resent Nadi, believing that Nadi was greedy for attention and had no intention of sharing the spotlight with the rest of the group. Eventually she turned on Nadi during a tag team match, which began the greatest rivalry of the two would have for many years. Devitaki and Nadi traded the title back and forth, with Devitaki capturing it twice, and Nadi regaining. However, after regaining the title for a second time, Nadi was forced to relinquish the title due to a severe back injury suffered in her last match with Devitaki, which would sideline her for the better part of a year. The title was eventually won in a tournament with Quinn LaCosta beating Devitaki in the finals. By the time Nadi returned, Quinn had dropped the title to Aileen Knight in a grueling forty-seven minute match with a questionable outcome. Quinn received a rematch against Aileen the following night, but Aileen decided a loss by disqualification was better than another hard fought match with Quinn, as she attacked Quinn with a chair five minutes into the match. Even after the bell Aileen did not quit and Nadi interceded on behalf of her best friend Quinn,. This scenario set up a title match at X-Gen Killshot between Nadi and Aileen, a match that Nadi won to become the X-Gen Women's champion for the fourth time. ALLURE WRESTLING (July 2012 - 2014) It was announced in May of 2012 that X-gen had acquired a plethora of new female talent and the women of X-Gen would be receiving their own show called Allure Wrestling, with two new titles being introduced. The X-Gen Women's title was rechristened the Allure World Championship. On the inaugural show, Nadi attacked the new commissioner of Allure Wrestling, Shazine Fria, after Shazine made, what Nadi believed were, disparaging comments about the women of Allure. In her anger, Shazine booked Nadi in a handicap match against the Neo-Diva Revolution, which Nadi won. Shazine's real revenge came the following week when Shazine reintroduced the 6'4" Pyra to Allure Wrestling by having her attack the Allure Champion while she was issuing a forced apology for her attack on the Allure Commissioner. Nadi was defeated by Pyra for the Allure World Championship at Allure's first major event, Summer Sin. Allure would soon close it's doors. Category:ALLURE Category:CAW Category:In Need of Finishing Category:Diva